Say My Name
by Nhame
Summary: I thought there was a Gatling gun being fired off outside... but then again, we are in Hope's Peak Academy, so a Gatling gun can't be far off... Kirizono, oneshot.


**Say My Name**

* * *

Kirigiri Kyouko walked the empty halls of Hope's Peak Academy. It has been two weeks since the first semester started and she finds herself spending more time in school. Initially, her plan was to cut ties with her father, who was Hope's Peak Academy's Headmaster. That was her reason for coming here but there was a change of plan.

Jin Kirigiri begged her for a second chance and surprisingly (even to herself) she agreed. When all of her classes were done for the day, she would come to his room (because he totally lives here) and spends time with him. It gets awkward when he cracks a lame joke but she finds him more and more endearing.

She's coming home late again today. It was a good thing the SDHL Weather Girl said that it will be sunny because she didn't bring her umbrella with her. However, she stopped her tracks when she reached the Main Hall.

"It will be sunny today my foot, its pouring outside..." she mumbled through gritted teeth. She can't actually blame the Weather Girl. Her weather predictions have a 50 percent of being correct. That's like 20 percent more than Hagakure's fortune telling and it's free.

Kyouko sighed. She could come back to her father's room and ask for a spare umbrella but knowing him, he'll suggest for her to stay the night and she's been having trouble saying no to him recently.

Oh well, looks like she'll just have to make a run for it. Kyouko checked her belongings before heading out. It was a good thing she keeps a zip lock in her bag just in case things like this happens. Securing her phone, wallet and some important case files; she starts walking towards the exit.

"Kyouko-chan?" she heard her name being called and turned around to see Sayaka Maizono.

"Ara... having late bonding time with Daddy?" the idol's lips quirked into a teasing smile. The detective raised an eyebrow but shrugged it off. "More importantly... why are you still here, Maizono-san?"

The idol's smile became a full grin. "Call me Sayaka." There was a pause before she continued talking, "I wasn't satisfied with one of our latest music videos so I asked the tech team to help me out. I didn't thought it'll take so long for them to edit it but they were all so nice!"

Tech team? Hope's Peak Academy's "Tech team" can make a 3D movie with sci-fi effects and everything you can think of in just an hour. Surely they can edit a simple music video in an instance. _They were probably taking their sweet time and gawking at Maizono-san..._

Kyouko just nodded along as the idol gushed about their new song or was it a msic video? She wasn't really listening.

"...Oh, it's raining," Sayaka abruptly stopped her word vomit that the detective thought the idol realized that she wasn't paying attention. Maybe the idol was so wrapped up in her word vomit that she didn't notice it was pouring outside. _Because seriously, I thought there was a Gatling gun being fired off outside... but then again, we are in Hope's Peak Academy, so a Gatling gun can't be far off..._

Seeing that this is her chance, Kyouko said her farewell but was stopped when she started to walk out.

"Let's go home together... and call me Sayaka," the idol grabbed Kyouko's arm and her free hand was holding an umbrella.

* * *

Kyouko offered to hold the umbrella as they walked closely side by side. Sayaka's umbrella was made for only one person so the idol have her arm wrapped around the detective's.

Kyouko's apartment was a 15-minute walk from the academy and vice versa. If it was a teenage boy sharing a _tiny _umbrella with one Sayaka Maizono, they would pray to any deity to prolong the feeling of the idol's arms around their own. For one Kyouko Kirigiri, it was the _longest_ 15 minutes of her young life.

She thought the idol would start another word vomit about everything and anything when they started walking together but Sayaka haven't uttered a word since they left the academy. To say the detective was freaking out was an understatement.

Kyouko tried to remember what she did to upset the idol. The detective replayed the previous scenarios and came up with nothing—except for not really listening to her earlier. Sayaka suddenly stopped and Kyouko realized they were in front of her apartment complex. There was an awkward pause until Sayaka broke it with a huge sigh.

"I'm sorry," the idol whispered so softly that Kyouko barely heard it. Now Kyouko is confused, why was she apologizing? Wasn't it supposed to be the detective thanking her instead?

"I'm really sorry about what I said earlier," the idol's shoulders slouched losing her usual grace and confidence.

"Oh... don't worry about it, it's not like I have a complex or any issues regarding my father," the idol looked hopeful for a second but quickly returned to a sullen expression, "Yeah? But still..."

"Really, Maizono-san. I completely forgot about it. The fact that you were so quiet made me thinking if I've done something to upset you." Kyouko brought her gloved hand to her chin pondering for a bit and scowled slightly. She eyed the idol curiously.

"You mean that? Wait, mou! I told you to call me Sayaka!" the idol's expression goes from sullen to glee to annoyance one second at a time that Kyouko can't help but laugh. She tried to hide it by covering her mouth but failed miserably.

Sayaka, who looks confused now, gaped at her and it only made the detective laugh harder while holding her stomach. She laughed for a good three minutes blinking the tears from her eyes.

_That was great..._ Taking a deep breath, the detective composed herself. "I'm sorry for laughing like that. It was very out of character for me but you were really cute back there and—" Kyouko's eyes widen at the realization, _what the heck did I just said?_

The idol also stared at her. There was an awkward silence until the idol broke out into a fit of giggles and Kyouko is freaking out again.

"Well... I think you're pretty cute, too. Oh, and Kyouko-chan, next time try listening when someone is talking to you." she said and petted the detective's head, "What? How did you**—"**

Sayaka gently tugged on the detective's tie and softly whispered into the other girl's ear, "Didn't you know? I'm an esper..."

She pulled back and brought her index finger to her lips as if telling Kyouko to keep it a secret. She promtly left after that, leaving a very flabbergasted Kyouko Kirigiri.

* * *

Morning came and believe it or not, Sayaka Maizono is one of those students who came in early everyday. She chatted with Makoto to pass time and avoided Leon's advances as he tried to put his arm around her shoulders once again.

Kyouko Kirigiri was actually one of those late comers and she barely missed the bell. The detective was greeted by her classmates and she nodded at them before dashing to her seat.

"Good morning, Kyouko-chan!" Sayaka greeted cheerfully at the girl who sits in front of her not that she was expecting anything more than a nod—"Morning, Sayaka."

"..."

"...?"

"What? Why are you staring at me like that?" Kyouko raised an eyebrow and eyed the girl curiously.

"Well, yes... its just that," their teacher picked that moment to enter the room and all eyes were on the board as he started to write their lesson for the day, except for one student.

Sayaka acted weird after that. One minute she's quiet and the next she's smilling like an idiot. No one said anything because she looked really happy and she was sparkling like she's inspired to compose a song. She stuttered and blushed when the detective was around but she didn't care.

Because she finally get Kyouko Kirigiri to say her name and no honorific at that.

* * *

Gah! The story is so cheesy...

**UN-BETA**

—_Nhame_


End file.
